The Legend Of Cyclore
by The Door
Summary: This story happens in an alternate universe where hogwarts and all that stuff is muggle and there is no such thing as magic. Harry finds an enchanted door and beyond it is the remote world of Cyclore.


Hi, this is my first fic so be nice! And for your information, this fic was not bettaed so excuse me for any mistakes. Enjoy!  
  
The fic happened in an alternate universe where hogwarts and everything else is muggle and there was no such thing as magic. I only used the characters which don't belong to me and only the plot does.  
  
  
  
1 The Legend of Cyclore  
  
Chapter 1: The Enchanted Door That was Supposed to be Hiding a Wall  
  
It was a sunny day at Hogwarts Public School and it was hot. A heat wave maybe. Everyone was wearing tanks tops and shorts despite of what the school dress code said. Normally, students had to wear black uniforms that were made of thick material and were heavy. Girls wore knee skirts and boys wore formal pants. Both had to be worn with a long sleeved jacket. But today was an exception and to add it all up the school air conditioning system had broken down and no one felt like listening to the teachers anymore. Even the teachers themselves didn't feel like lecturing their students and spent the day watching The Grinch which made the students all the more hot and complaining. Really, The Grinch was such an inappropriate movie to watch on a steaming day like this. Well, finally lunch time came and students scurried out of their respective classrooms and to their lockers where they dropped off their books and headed for the cafeteria. Among these students were a small boy named Harry Potter. He was raven haired and sported a pair of round glasses. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar where a pitchfork had sliced the skin 13 years earlier. Some boys, Draco Malfoy to be exact, laughed at him for it. But screw Malfoy as Ron says. " You should be proud of it," he had said ," you threw the pitchfork at the world's most dangerous criminal and it nearly killed him! And you were only one!" And so from then on, "screw Malfoy."  
  
Draco Malfoy was from the richest family this side of the world (the eastern side). He lived on the far side of town where it was country-like and peaceful in a big house called The Malfoy Manor. He arrived to school everyday in a shiny black limo accompanied by servants who would open the door for him and do anything at his command. He was popular and generous- if you were his friend. If you were not his friend then he would hate you. He was good looking too. He had silvery blonde hair that hangs down his forehead up to his eyes giving him a very sexy look. Harry had doubted that the hair was at its normal condition and betted that Malfoy has his personal stylist do his hair every morning. He had everything. The money, the popularity, the girls, the looks, everything. He was also Harry Potter's worst enemy. Well…sometimes. Sometimes they would be friends and they would hang out and be buddies but then when they start arguing about stuff like where they should go next or which movie to see next, Malfoy would blow up and get everybody mad. This happens with spoiled people.  
  
Harry arrived at the cafeteria where it was even warmer due to the kitchens. He tugged at his tank letting some air cool his chest and winked at some girls who were seated nearby and was staring admiringly at him. They started giggling. Malfoy didn't have all the girls. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together in the corner table and joined them.  
  
Harry blabbed. "Hey, Ron, what did you do today? Snape made us watch The Grinch. I mean, we're all sweaty and dying here and we're watching a Christmas movie with lots of snow display. We only watched half of it and we're going to watch the other half this afternoon."  
  
"Well, Principal Dumbledore passed by our room and noticed that we're all sweaty and dying and McGonagall was still trying to teach us despite the heat and said that we look dull and bored and he took us all out to the mall and bought us ice cream cones." Said Ron.  
  
They both then turned their attention to Hermione. She was buried in a big thick book and didn't even notice that Harry had arrived at the table. The boys decided to leave her that way and left the table to wait in line for their lunch at the counter. After about five minutes they returned to their table with lunch for the three of them. Ron waved his hand in her face.  
  
" Hello? Earth to Herm! Earth to Herm!"  
  
" Yes?" she said without looking up.  
  
" We've got your lunch"  
  
" Oh…thanks!" She took the tray and continued her reading while she ate.  
  
The boys rolled their eyes at each other and proceeded to their lunch. It was mashed potatoes with gravy with some rice. It was today's special for $1.99. It also includes a drink of your choice.Yum…Then suddenly through the cafeteria door came a big mob of boys laughing and joking lead by no other than Draco Malfoy. They clamed together in the middle of the café for a few minutes looking cool and being loud. The group split as they found seats for themselves and Malfoy came over to Harry's table.  
  
" Hey, Potter, what's up?" Malfoy said, seating himself across from Harry.  
  
" Nothing much…you?" replied Harry.  
  
" Same" He got up and joined the line for his lunch and came back a few minutes later holding a tray. He tasted his mandarin salad. It was nice and crunchy, quite cool and refreshing for a day like this. " Wanna come to my house for a pool party?" he asked, munching on his salad. "Its freaking hot today."  
  
" Um…sure. My uncle doesn't care where I go. Ron? You wanna come too? Hermione?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
"Okay"  
  
" So it's set then"  
  
They ate their lunches in silence and bid goodbye to one another as Harry went down to the basement to Snape's classroom to watch the last half of the Grinch, Hermione to the library, Ron back to Mcgonagall's room, and Draco skipped class.  
  
***  
  
The four of them met at the front of the building after school, waiting for Draco's limo to come. When it came they clambered in and off they went to Malfoy Manor. In the limo they each secretly took a swig of whisky from the car's mini bar and as they arrived at the Manor, they clambered back out of the limo laughing madly and staggering slightly and headed to the pool in the back.  
  
They landed on the lawn chairs on the pool deck. Calling on a waiter, Draco asked for tropical punch for the four of them and swimming attire. The waiter then went of to fetch the needed materials.  
  
" O0o0o0oh. I'm dizzy." Hermione stated.  
  
" Aren't we all? I don't get that high that often." Draco replied.  
  
" Me neither." Harry piped in.  
  
" Hm." Was the only answer from Ron.  
  
The tropical punch arrived and so did the swimming stuff. Swimming trunks for Draco, Harry, and Ron and a bikini set for Hermione. They gulped down the punch and the boys catcalled and whistled to Hermione as they went to their respective changing rooms. Five minutes later the boys hysterically ran out of the changing room yelling and shouting and jumped into the pool.  
  
" Oh!!! The water's cold!!!" Harry shivered.  
  
" Isn't that what you came here for?" Malfor asked.  
  
" But it shouldn't be freezing!"  
  
" Not all pools are heated"  
  
" Yeah, whatever Malfoy"  
  
" What's taking Herm so long?"  
  
" Girls are different than guys"  
  
" Yeah, so?"  
  
" She's probably trying to put on waterproof make-up'  
  
" Probably"  
  
" Hm"  
  
Then came Hermione. Clad in a thin, hot pink bikini, the boys just couldn't take their eyes off of her.  
  
" Whoa…just look at the size of those-"  
  
" Shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
" But they're hu-"  
  
" I know!"  
  
" Let's shut up before she gets mad"  
  
" Okay"  
  
" Okay"  
  
Hermione strolled across the lawn and slipped into the pool. " Ahh…its cold," The boys nodded their agreement. " , why are you guys staring at me? Let's play!"  
  
And the four of them plunged down in the water in a good game of splash and later, Marco polo. It was around 6:00 in the evening when they grew tired and headed off toward the changing rooms to shower. After the a period of madness in the shower stalls, the boys left the changing room looking like World War III had happened in there. They walked across the lawn toward the Manor.  
  
" Ow"  
  
" What happened Harry?"  
  
" …"  
  
" Harry?!"  
  
" Calm down, Weasley"  
  
" I stepped on something…"  
  
" Let's see?"  
  
Draco pulls something out of the ground.  
  
" Er…what is it?"  
  
" Looks like a key"  
  
" A key? Why would a key be stuck in the ground?"  
  
" I dunno"  
  
" Can I see it?"  
  
Draco handed the key to Harry.  
  
" Looks…sacred" There were rubies and jewels decorated on it.  
  
" I know"  
  
" Can I keep it?"  
  
" Sure, you found it"  
  
" Looks like a lucky charm or something…wonder what it'll open"  
  
" Hm"  
  
They entered the Manor and proceeded to the living room where Hermione and the rest of the Malfoy family sat chatting.  
  
" Oh, Herm! I like your necklace! Where did u get such a thing?" said Mrs. Malfoy  
  
" Why, thank you Mrs. Malfoy! My mum bought it for me for my birthday. I think it was from Claire's." replied Hermione.  
  
" Oh really? Well, it was certainly a nice choice. How much did it cost?"  
  
" I think around 30 dollars. A little less maybe…"  
  
"What's your favourite make-up brand? I so prefer Mabeline."  
  
" Oh! Me too! I like their wet shine lipstick. Now I can just put on one layer of lipstick instead of applying an extra layer of gloss over my colour. It's so convenient! I like the colour of your nails…what brand is it?"  
  
" Oh…it's from Wet n' Wild… the cheap brand. I'm surprised such nice enemel can be sold for such a low price!"  
  
" I never liked Wet n' Wild much…it takes so long to dry! I mean when I'm getting ready to go on a date and I realize that my nails aren't manicured and I have to put some colour on to hide it, it takes forever to dry! And you know what I do?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I turn on my hair dryer and blow dry my nails and even though I blow it, it takes a mere five minutes- that's long! And they are so easy to scratch off! You rub them over a piece of fabric and they lose their shininess!  
  
The pointless conversation went on and on and on and on…Then it was dinner time.  
  
***  
  
Dinner at the Malfoy household was quite enjoyable. They had a Caesar salad for an appetizer and the main course was roast beef with rice and peas. Mango pudding became their dessert soon afterward. It was around 8:30 when the Malfoy family and their guests had finished their dinner. The four teenagers decided to go down to the basement to the home theatre and watch a movie.  
  
" Um…which movie should we watch?" Malfoy asked rummaging through his big shelf of tapes.  
  
" I dunno, what do you have?" Ron asked back.  
  
" I have some movies I downloaded from the Internet. I might have some good ones." Offered Malfoy. He walked over to his computer( which is connected to the T.V) " Um… How about Spiderman? The new one that came out a few weeks ago. Have you guys seen it?"  
  
" No"  
  
" I saw a clip of it."  
  
" Not really"  
  
" Ok fine, so lets put it on" Malfoy said as he hit the play button and the four settled themselves on a big luxury sofa in front of the home theatre.  
  
As Harry watched Peter Parker jump around on top of the buildings clumsily and screaming his head off, he suddenly felt weird. Like something was talking to him but yet there was no voice. Just this weird feeling that the feeling wanted him to do something. Harry looked around. Everyone was watching the movie. So where is this feeling coming from? Deciding to ignore it he continued to watch the movie. Peter Parker was now trying to figure out a way activate his whip and was calling out lame commands. He laughed along with the others. Peter Parker shot out his whip finally and took his swing and unfortunately landed on a wall. Now that was really funny. Everyone burst out laughing but that urging feeling got bad. It was hurting now but he didn't really feel it- just like there was someone talking to him but the voice isn't there. It was urging him forward. Giving in to the feeling Harry stood up and moved around. It was faint at some places and Harry moved to more strong part of the room.  
  
" Harry…watcha looking at?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. " There's this weird feeling I'm having…like someone's calling me." He moved to a corner of the room. " It's coming from here." He said, pointing at a door.  
  
" What's your problem Harry?" Malfoy asked tearing his eyes from the T.V.  
  
" He says his feels weird" answered Ron. " Like an urging feeling."  
  
" Malfoy? What's behind this door?" Harry questioned.  
  
" Nothing, it's a wall behind this thing- don't ask me why cause I don't know and there's no key to it." Malfoy said.  
  
The urging feeling was so strong that Harry felt like banging his head on the door. " Hm…" Harry was thoughtful. He took out the key he had dug out earlier from his pocket and studied it. It's worth a try…He jammed the key in the keyhole beneath the doorknob and yanked at the door. Nothing happened. Oh c'mon…He yanked at it again.  
  
" Oh, let me help." offered Ron.  
  
They yanked and yanked and yanked…then the door came open….Through the door was a whole new world of weird vast mountains and forests but that was the background. In front of them was a dirt road.  
  
" Wow…what is this place?" Hermione stared.  
  
" I dunno." Answered Malfoy. " But I don't think it's Earth though, the trees look too weird."  
  
" I so agree." Hermione said. The trees had big man-eating flowers on them. Weird enough. Harry walked out of the door into the new world and looked around.  
  
" Look! There's civilization here!" He said pointed to the left end of the road. The others came out to have a look leaving the door closed behind them. True, it looked like a town. Just then a rough bustling came down the other side of the road and the four turned around just to see a wagon pulled by…a dragon? They squinted their eyes. It was! It was red with it's slender neck arching gracefully forward. It's eyes were like black beads shinning in the red scales. Clawed feet dug the ground as the dragon pulled the heavy load behind it and the four didn't even notice when the wagon stopped in front of them. They were too busy staring. The driver greeted them.  
  
" Offworlders eh? Need a ride?" He asked smiling.  
  
" How'd you know we're offworlders?" asked Harry still staring at the dragon.  
  
" Oh! That's easy," chuckled the driver, " anyone who doesn't have red eyes is an offworlder. Don't you guys know where you guys are?"  
  
" Not really." Malfoy answered.  
  
The driver didn't seem to think that not knowing where oneself is, is weird. " Oh… that's pretty normal. Offworlders often appear out of nowhere on this planet. Well, this planet is called Cyclore and our specialty is dragons. That town right there is Loriton. It's the largest town on the planet. All our Cyclore-born people are red-eyed and blonde so it isn't hard to spot offworlders." The driver looked at the dragon. " Mekkle looks tired, I'll have to tend to it first." He patted at the seats beside him in the wagon. " Here, you guys can hitch a ride with me and we can talk some more once we get to town."  
  
Hermione looked things over, it wasn't any danger if the driver was only going to town right? And besides, the driver was friendly. She didn't think it could be any harm if they went to the town.  
  
" Sure." She said. The others stared at her in disbelief but just merely followed her.  
  
The driver chatted happily with the four the rest of the way to town.  
  
  
  
Tbc…  
  
Hi! What did you guys think of it? And again…this fic is not bettaed. Ok? Please review!  
  
-The Door 


End file.
